Talk:Spring 2015 Event/@comment-26149114-20150515062117/@comment-26336961-20150515064948
Well it depends, Ship lvls have a lot to do with it, specially in combined fleet, and even more when it's that punishing. The increased Evasion / accuracy from higher lvl ships really help a lot. FCF makes a bigger difference at lower ship lvls because the chance of a ship getting hit is much higher and with the FP of some enemies like CV hime that often means taiha for the more fragile ships like cvls cls dds. But at the same time if you are already having trouble reaching the boss, fcf weakening your fleet might not help all that much. It's more usefull when it just saves some rsc out of retreating when you get a random rng taiha and can still clear with 10 or even 8ships anyway. What i'm trying to say is FCF isn't as big of a deal as you might think, i didn't have it for the event clear and i got it in E7. I thought it was a huge deal before too but after using it i realised it's more like a nice quality of life thing rather then some big success enabler specially when trying to break through a hurdle. I'd advise not fixating too much on it if you don't have it and instead try to focuss on what you can do to increase your chances of success. * Try formations 2 or 3 at cvhime sometimes it helps getting chuuha instead of taiha if you get hit. * Make sure you put your AACI setup on the ship with the highest AA you have (fully modernized) for better effect. * Sparkle isn't too reliable and i don't like it but sometimes you do need to try and put every little bit of extra chance on your side. * Sadly you can't do anything about ships bad targeting but i noticed some of my ships tend to have some targeting tendency (even if it might just be rng but often on repeated runs a particular enemy will tend to always target the same ship slot, and vice versa) try playing around with your ships position within the fleet for varying results. * Put your nightscout on the highest plane slot the ship with it had, but yeah it is far from 100% trigger, that's why also it's better to bring several night battle equipment on different ships so at least some of them will trigger, bring searchlight and flares. *Scratch dmg isn't all about FP, make sure you are not using overweight guns just to try and overpower armor with FP, get your highest acc guns of the right calliber, also you have a much higher chance to actually kill BB oni with night attacks rather then day shelling even if she enters yasen at full hp, if you have trouble clearing the escort try swaping shells for radars on the main fleet. And lastly if you are having that much trouble killing the boss on chipping runs, i'm affraid Last dance might bring you to your wit's end, and with the time remaining, consider droping the difficulty. Well anyway i hope some of it helps at least a little, don't give up and good luck.